1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair security system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently move through a metal detecting device without the wheelchair generating a positive signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchairs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchairs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of moving a user in a wheelchair through a metal detecting device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,395 to Gabrielle discloses a wheelchair and method of making same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,432 to Wagner discloses a wheelchair. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,065 issued to Danecker discloses a wheelchair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wheelchair security system that allows allowing a user to safely and conveniently move through a metal detecting device without the wheelchair generating a positive signal.
In this respect, the wheelchair security system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently move through a metal detecting device without the wheelchair generating a positive signal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wheelchair security system which can be used for allowing a user to safely and conveniently move through a metal detecting device without the wheelchair generating a positive signal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.